Quand Itachi veut du Nutella, Itachi a du Nutella
by Keinoe
Summary: Fic rééditée - Nos deux amants voulaient faire joujou avec du Nutella. Mais quand on dit Nutella, Itachi n'est jamais loin. UA, OOC, léger YAOI, Narusasu ou plutôt le contraire ... Venez voir!


**Titre** : Quand Itachi veut du Nutella, Itachi a du Nutella

**Auteur** : Keinoe ou Keinoechan (Keinoe : Présente !)

**Pairing** : SasuNutellaNaru et ItaNutellaNaru (nouvelle composition made in Keinoe w)

**Disclaimer** : Ni les personnages, ni la marque Nutella ne m'appartiennent, sinon, ce serait un rêve qui devient réalité *p*

**Rating** : T (disons que ça a failli viré au M, mais bon. T quand même)

**Note****de****l****'****auteur** : J'ai un tout petit peu réédité (re-vu et réarrangé) cette fic, mais on n'est jamais loin des oublis et autres, donc s'il y a encore des fautes, n'y faites pas trop attention s'il vous plaît ^^

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

**Quand Itachi veut du Nutella, Itachi a du Nutella**

Tout le monde savait à quel point Itachi aimait ses « Nutella-chéri-d'amour-je-tue-ceux-qui-touchent », mais Sasuke était son petit frère. Et à part le lien de sang qu'ils avaient, l'adoration pour le délice qu'est le _Nutella_ était aussi un de leur point commun, même si le plus petit n'était pas aussi accro que son _nii-san_ chéri.

Seulement, voilà. Itachi était partie en voyage d'affaire depuis plus d'un mois, et personne ne savait quand il allait renter.

C'était une aubaine pour Sasuke et son amant, Naruto, qui avait déménagé dans l'immeuble Uchiha. Ils pouvaient ainsi profiter pleinement de cette petite absence et surtout du silence non interrompu par un cri «Y A PLUS DE NUTELLAAA !».

Ce qui était surtout malheureux pour les deux jeunes hommes – mais qui paraissait pourtant logique – c'est que lors du départ d'Itachi, ce dernier avait emmené avec lui toute la réserve de pot de Nutella qu'ils avaient commencé à garder pour les prochains mois à venir, soit près d'une centaine de pots.

Pas étonnant donc que ses bagages étaient composés d'un ordinateur portable, deux chemises, deux pantalons, deux sous-vêtements et un caisson de pot de Nutella.

Et heureusement pour l'aîné Uchiha qu'ils avaient un jet privé sinon il aurait eu du mal à passer facilement à la douane. Mais bon, là n'était pas la question.

Depuis le départ d'Itachi donc, il n'y avait plus de _Nutella_ dans l'immeuble qui leur servait de maison. Mais cela ne gênait pas plus que ça les restants dudit l'immeuble. Quoi que, Sasuke commençait à avoir une envie du goût qui pouvait l'emmener au paradis de la sucrerie.

Alors, le petit brun décida d'aller en acheter. Et puis, de toute façon, tant qu'Itachi n'était pas là, il n'avait aucun risque de se le faire piquer.

Et c'est ainsi que notre brun favori du nom de Sasuke Uchiha emmitouflé de vêtements – il ne faut pas oublier les fangirls – sortait de la petite superette du coin avec un pot de Nutella en main.

Une fois rentré chez lui, il se demandait où était son blond puisque la maison avait l'air très calme.

« - Naru ?

- …

- Naruto ? réitéra Sasuke

- Par ici, dans la cuisine _Teme_ ! cria une voix »

Arrivé dans la cuisine, ledit _Teme_ voyait son amant, assis au comptoir du bar, regardant la télé, torse nu, serviette au cou, cheveux en bataille plus que d'habitude, un peu mouillé aussi à en juger la goûte d'eau qui glissait lentement le long de son dos musclé jusqu'à la limite de son short noir, et avait une cuillère en bouche et … un pot de Nutella à la main.

C'était dingue, mais c'était certainement la vision la plus excitante qu'il avait vu de son amant … à part les moments de leur ébat. Il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'il sentait son jean devenir incroyablement serré en une fraction de seconde, et une hémorragie nasale qui commençait à couler lentement mais sûrement.

- Sasu ? demanda le blond en penchant la tête sur le côté, cuillère enduit de chocolat près de sa bouche

Si le pot de Nutella que le brun tenait en main pouvait hurler de douleur, il l'aurait fait à force d'être pressé.

Non, mais ça ne devait pas être permis d'être si sexy !

En effet mis à part sa posture et sa tenue, le blond avait une voix rauque due au produit sucré qu'il avait ingurgité.

Sasuke tremblait légèrement.

Etonné et inquiet de voir l'état de son amant, Naruto commençait à se poser des questions.

- Oï ! Sas'ke, est-ce que ça vammmphhff …

Et oui, ledit Sas'ke tremblait d'excitation, ce qui ne lui était arrivé que très rarement auparavant. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, et se jeta littéralement sur le blond.

Sasuke ressentait encore le goût sucré du _Nutella_ mélangé au goût de Naruto.

C'était un délice.

Et comme dans un état second, il récolta à l'aide de son index un peu de chocolat, puis l'étala sur la jugulaire de son blond – qu'il savait être un de ses points érogènes – et enfin s'attela à dévorer le jeune homme.

- Hey, c'est le _Nutella_ qui – qui te fait cet effet ? demanda le blond entre deux halètements.

- Tais toi, répondit le brun en enfonçant un peu plus sa tête dans le cou de Naruto

Tout en disant cela, Sasuke enduisit trois de ses doigts du délicieux chocolat et commençait à en mettre sur le torse imberbe de l'Uzumaki.

Quand soudain, une touffe brune et un bout de « chose-non-identifiée » rose apparu devant le torse immaculé de chocolat et se mit à lécher doucement.

…

Deux vache en tutus passèrent en les regardant comme si de rien n'était

…

- Niiiiiiii !

- KYYAAAAA !

Après ces cris _très_ _masculins_, un grand « boum » retentit à travers l'immeuble, suivi d'un silence presque religieuse.

Le temps était en suspend.

Alors, résumons la situation.

En cette belle journée ensoleillé, dans la plus haute étage du plus haut immeuble de Konoha, nous avons trois jeunes hommes, dans une cuisine richement décorée, dans des postures peu conventionnelles, quoi que si l'on restait quelque temps avec ces phénomènes on s'y habituerais.

Bref, l'un, blond, après avoir fait un sacré bond d'un mètre en arrière du siège où il était assis, était tombé sur le cul – littéralement parlant – et avait les yeux ahuris dirigés tout droit devant lui.

L'autre, brun, assez grand, la langue tirée, était légèrement penché sur l'endroit où se trouvait quelques secondes plutôt le blond, les bras en arrière en train de tirer deux petites valises, et avait les yeux un peu plissés qu'on aurait jugé, somnolant ou saoul, on ne saurait le dire.

Et enfin, le dernier, un brun plus petit que l'autre, était dans une position sans équivoque : les deux bras en l'air pointés à sa droite, le genoux gauche soulevé à droite aussi, la tête tourné à gauche, en direction du grand brun, le pied droite en équilibre, on aurait dit qu'il voulait fuir – sans pour autant y arriver – l'être qu'il dévisageait avec ses yeux de poisson frit.

…

Un troupeau de vache en tutus passa tout en se bousculant, voulant éviter de rester trop longtemps devant une scène si étrange.

_Il y avait apparemment beaucoup de vache en tutus dans l'immeuble._

…

Le temps se remit lentement mais sûrement en marche.

- Ah, mes chéris ! Je suis bien heureux de voir à quel point vous pensiez à moi ! Préparer des pots de Nutella pour mon retour ! s'extasia le grand jeune homme brun

- …

- … _Nii-san_ …

- Moi qui croyait vous faire une surprise ha ha ha !

- …

- … _Nii-san_ …

- C'est très gentil de votre part, mais fallait pas vous donner tant de mal ! Je vous aurais fais des bisous partout même vous ne vous mettez pas de _Nutella_ sur le corps! continua Itachi avec un grand sourire

- …

- … _Nii-san_ …

- Mah, en plus ce n'est que du gâchis de s'en mettre plein le corps, imaginez que ça tombe par terre ! L'ho-rreur ! Allez ! Vous n'avez qu'à me les donner et …

- Bouuuaaark ! Itachi m'a léchéé ! cria soudainement Naruto, sorti de son bug

- … _Nii-san_ …

- … Bon, je vois qu'on m'écoute dans cette maison …

C'est ainsi qu'en cette journée ensoleillée, nous avons trois jeunes hommes dans le plus haut étage du plus haut immeuble de Konoha.

Un blond à moitié nu courrait comme un dératé vers la salle de bain pour reprendre une douche.

Un petit brun se trouvait en état de transe et n'avait comme vocabulaire que des « _Nii-san_ » effrayée, toujours dans une position assez étrange dans la cuisine.

Et enfin, un grand brun, penaud, entrain de savourer deux pots de Nutella en regardant la télé sur le comptoir du bar dudit cuisine.

Bref, une journée comme les autres dans la petite famille Uchiha-Uzumaki !

**oO FIN Oo**

_**Keinoe **_: Je sais, c'est tout court, mais, voilà voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé … ou pas. En tout cas, dite moi ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews !

Bon, comme tout le monde, même Conscience, est entrain de manger du Nutella, je vous laisse sinon y en aura plus pour moi =B

**Ja mata ne !**


End file.
